crypto_literaturefandomcom-20200213-history
The Weiser Field Guide to Cryptozoology
BY: DEENA WEST BUDD The Weiser Field Guide to Cryptozoology is a field guide containing 40 notable accounts/sightings of cryptids recorded throughout the world.This book was written by Deena West Budd, a notable paranormal writer, who specializes in aliens, spirits, and cryptids. Description The Weiser Field Guide to Cryptozoology includes information, interviews, and stories about forty different cryptids seen in various places all over the world by credible eyewitnesses from respected sources, such as policemen, rangers, and doctors. Readers will learn where and how to find flying humanoids, hairy humanoids, giants of all kinds including rabbits, bats and spiders, goblins, vampires, werewolves, demons, aliens, and ghosts. In the third book of our Weiser Field Guides, Bella online paranormal editor, Deena West Budd, surveys the still-emerging field of cryptozoology--a term coined in the 1950s by a French zoologist named Bernard Heuvelmans--the study of “hidden” or “unknown” animals not recognized in standard zoology. From traditional cryptids like Bigfoot, the Abominable Snowman, and Nessie, to mythical cryptids like unicorns, vampires, dragons, and werewolves, to lesser-known cryptids like bunyips (waterhorses), Encantado (Dolphin Men of Brazil), thunderbirds, mothmen, and chupacabra, these creatures are very much alive, says Budd, if beyond the realm of normal perception. The Weiser Field Guide to Cryptozoology includes a brief history of the field of cryptozoology and surveys all the creatures for which any credible amount of research exists. Budd gives readers tips on how to spot these creatures, as well as cautionary advice on how to interact with them. Two dozen line drawings rendered from eye witness descriptions accompany the text. Review I wouldn't say I'm the best expert on Cryptids, but this wasn't my first review. I only made it to page 39 before I was disgusted. This does not read as a Field Guide, more like "Deena Wast Budd's Musings on Cryptids and Other Beasts." Each entry is a cursory look at what the author thinks of each creature, no depth of history, modus operandi, characteristics, etc. The Skyfish entry doesn't seem to belong in the book, and she doesn't attempt to argue that it does. The section on The Kentucky Goblins is completely mislabeled. They sound nothing like what I understand Goblins to be and she doesn't explain what Goblins are, how they act, etc., so that I might accept them as such. They seem more like Aliens, but she doesn't address that either. On top of that, there doesn't seem to be any organization among the entries either. I've written more in-depth and cohesive material when I was an inexperienced undergraduate student. I get the feeling that this is a collection of small jokes that Budd is playing on the field of Cryptozoology. Although childish in presentation, I would easily recommend "The Book of Dragons & Other Mythical Beasts" by Joseph Nigg over this rubbish. For future reference, "A Field Guild to Demons, Fairies, Fallen Angels, and Other Subversive Spirits" by Carol K. Mack and Dinah Mack is a better indication of how a Field Guild ought to read. Category:Books Category:Recent